1x03 Do You Know What I Know
All Rights Reserved. 'Last on Nothing Is Ever What It Seems.' Taylor begin pursuing Kendall.............. Taylor:But why does it have to end here? Trish gave Cassie a warning.......... Trish:I'd hate to lose that. Skylar got an offer that he couldn't turn down................ Millie:Yeah,I think we both know why you're here Script Scene 1 Skylar woke up early the next morning.Once he woke up,he couldn't get back to sleep.So he decided to go outside and shoot some hoops.As he picked up the basketball and dribbled all he could think about was Millie.Not Cassie,Millie.What they did; who it could hurt if anyone found out.It made him sick inside. Yet,he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed being with Millie.What they did was wrong but it felt right to both of them at the time.Remembering her laying down next to him.Her sweet kisses and the way her touches felt.It all left a permanent mark on him. Skylar shot the ball in the net.The ball bounced back and he caught it perfectly.He dribbled the ball again and shot.If only his relationship could be like basketball.An easy game that he cared about and always knew how to play in his favor.But it wasn't.His relationship was Cassie was not a game. But it wasn't supposed to be that way.He was supposed to wait for Cassie.The girl that he loved and cared about.The girl that might be over with him.He was supposed to be pining over her,but instead he was in bed with someone else. Finally,in a mixture of emotions,Skylar threw the ball and watched it bounce back from the rim on the ground.He then sat down on the ground.He brought knees up to his chest and breathed hard.He was so confused.He was upset yet still high from his night of passion.Lonely yet content. He just didn't know what to do. "Skylar." he heard a female voice call him Skylar turned to see his mom standing seperal feet away from him. Skylar stood up and grabbed the ball. "Yeah." he answered "Time to start getting ready for school." she told him School.The place where he would see both Cassie and Millie.Where he'd be remembered of what he did just the night before.Honestly,he could manage to skip a day.But his parents would never let him.He had too much going for him. Ready for school? Skylar thought to himself. Not today I'm not '' But instead of telling his mother that,he just jogged in the house and went upstairs to get dressed.He was gonna have to face the truth sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.But later wouldn't hurt. Scene 2 "So are you two still together?" Lillie asked Cassie as the two stood beside the entrance doors of the school Lillie's mom had just dropped them off after stopping by Starbucks to get them something boost their alertness for school.Millie didn't ride along,she opted to ride the city bus.Lillie found it weird,but her mother didn't care and it waasn't like she wanted her twin sister tagging along.She wanted to talk to Cassie about the issue that had been on her mind. "I don't know." Cassie shrugged,"I called him and he didn't answer.When I see him today,we're definitely gonna talk." "Are you sure,here's the place?" Lillie questioned "Yeah," Cassie nodded,"He needs to know how I feel.The longer this goes without being said,the worse my anxiety will get." "But I just don't think school is the place for you two to talk about this." Lillie responded "Lillie,now is the time.Now is the place." Cassie said to her "How do you know?" Lillie challenged "What do you mean,how do I know?" "I mean maybe you should wait it out a couple of days." Lillie offered,"I mean there was a reason that you two got into that argument.Perhaps you need to take a breather and do so you know some reflecting. Make sure you really want to get back in this." "You weren't there." Cassie clarified,"You didn't see the hurt on his face." "No," Lillie agreed,"But I saw the hurt on ''your face.I saw how upset he made you.I just want you to be careful." Cassie sighed and sipped her mocha.Lillie rolled her eyes.She knew that right now,Cassie was getting annoyed by her.However,Lillie was just looking out for her best friend.She only wanted the best for her.Even when Cassie thought the only best thing for her was Skylar's affection. "Lillie." Cassie pressed,"I'm gonna be fine.Skylar and I meant to be together." Cassie said walking into the building.Lillie sighed and walked behind her.More of her professing their love for one another. "I believe you." Lillie swore "I need you to trust me." Cassie told her "I do." Lillie nodded "I'm gonna be fine." The two girls walked down the hallway to Lillie's locker. But Cassie couldn't deny the worry rising in her chest.What if Skylar didn't want her back?What if she had blew it?All last night questions like that and others formed in her head.She shouldn't have went off on Skylar like that.She could barely forgive herself after realizing her faults.She just hoped Skylar could forgive her. But what if he didn't? What if they were truly over? Scene 3 "Girl," Millie began when Camille sat next to her on the city bus,"I had quite a night last night." "Yay,you." Camille replied dryly "Well,thanks for the happiness." Millie answered sarcastic "Sorry,but hearing about your late night loving isn't exactly what I want to hear this morning." Camille shrugged casually "Fine." Millie looked at the window,so the two wouldn't miss their stop,"So how is the find-a-guy hunt going?" "Good." Camille smiled,"Speaking of which I met someone." "Really?" Millie raised her eyebrow giddy "Yeah.His name is Corey.He's nice and gives me that perfect gentleman auora.And did I mention he's a sexy mixture between Brad Pitt and that dude that dumped Zoe Saldana." "Bradley Cooper?" Millie guessed "Yep!" Camille snapped her fingers,"That's him.He's so hot........... he's adorable." "Hotter than Taylor?" Millie questioned "Eh," Camille pondered,"They're neck in neck. Corey might be a close second." "Well,congrats on your new romance." "Whoa." Camille shook her head,"It's not even close to that.How many times have I told you? Love is for vulnerable dramatics who need to be roped into something to make them feel better about themselves.I don't want that from Corey." 'What do you want from him then?" "Sex.Taylor realizing that I can move on as well." Camille shrugged "So a mixture of jealousy from Taylor and closure." Millie checked to see if she got it right,"Plus sex." "Basically." Camille confirmed "Hope it works." Millie pulled the rope signaling the bus to stop.She picked up her bag and began to walk to the front of the bus with Camille following close behind. "Don't worry." Camille said to her,"It will." Millie nodded and then proceeded to get off the bus followed by Camille.She didn't stop when she saw Skylar out of the corner of her eye walking up to the building.She just smiled to herself and entered the building.Because one thing that she did not do was let things like knowing that she just hooked up with another girl's guy interfere with her.She wasn't the type for that.Millie was more of a go with the wind type of girl.She had fun and she regretted nothing. Scene 4 Kendall entered the building occupied on her cell phone.She had texted Nala earlier asking if she wanted to be dropped off by her dad and she simply texted 'no.' No matter how much she wanted to,she couldn't get the fact that something was bothering Nala out of her mind.It stuck with her.She wanted to know what was wrong. "Cool phone." someone complimented "Thanks." Kendall answered not paying attention She kept on walking,but stopped when she realized who complimented her.She turned around to see Taylor standing there with his hands in his pockets.Kendall noted how different he looked.She then noticed the cut hair.She wanted to say something snarky,but oddly it looked flattering on him. "You're staring." he noted "I bet that boosted your already huge ego." Kendall quipped "Spunky." Taylor observed,"It's a turn on." "A player." Kendall replied,"It's a turn off." "It wasn't for you that night." Taylor shrugged casually Kendall rolled her eyes.He was always gonna use that against her. That stupid night meant nothing.She said in her head.Especially because the guy was you! "I didn't know who you were." Kendall reasoned Taylor nodded.He actually found her more attractive now that anger was considerably beginning to rise out of her. And her trying to push him away made her even more wanted.Taylor didn't mind playing games. "And did that stop you?" he questioned "See you cut your hair." Kendall changed the subject "Been planning on doing it." he answered with a shrug,"Do you like it?" "What you do is your business.Just like what I do is mine." Kendall told him "Kendall," he shook his head with a smile,"I don't understand you." "I don't get you either.Difference is I don't want to get to know you." "You know rudeness will get you no where." he reminded her "It might get me away from you." Kendall said crossing her arms "Or you could just walk away." another female voice said behind them Taylor and Kendall exchanged glances and then turned around to see Nala behind both of them.Her eyes were locked on Kendall. "Kendall," Nala said like she was tired,"What are you doing talking to this guy?" Taylor could have been offended by the way this guy rolled off her tongue.It was like she thought she was too good for him or something.She wasn't that much either.Don't get him wrong,she was definitely a prize.Just not one,he felt like fighting for. "Got a problem with her talking?" he asked her,"You know I'm pretty sure we are allowed that right." "I don't think I was talking to you." Nala retorted "Nala,why are you over here?" Kendall asked confused "Did you honestly think that I was gonna let you talk to this guy alone?" Nala eyed Taylor "My gosh! We're at school!" Taylor cried out in exasperation "I'm fine." Kendall replied "Let's just go." Nala said kicking her foot against one of the lockers Kendall nodded and turned away from Taylor without a second thought.As she and Nala began walking down the hall,the curiousity killed her. "What was that about?" she asked finally "You're talking to him." Nala began,"And you're questioning me?" "Look,I have my secrets and you have yours." Kendall blurted Nala stopped and looked at her stunned by her words.Kendall immediately felt remorseful.She didn't mean to say that.She just didn't understand what that was about. "I came over there because Marley warned about me.She told me about what happened and I was trying to be your best friend." Nala clarified,"But I guess that's not what you wanted." Kendall stood there silent for a couple of moments.Nala sighed and moved her hair away from her face.The two friends didn't know what to say to each other. "Look,I got to get somewhere." Nala muttered Kendall opened her mouth and then closed it. Nala then rolled her eyes hopelessly and brushed past her and walked down the hall.Kendall watched as she go.She sighed.Why did it feel like Taylor was slowly tearing things apart. Scene 5 Skylar sat in his desk staring at the blank white board.The bell didn't ring for another five minutes.He decided to skip breakfast;he wasn't hungry.Or more importantly the thought of sitting at his usual table where Cassie would be didn't attract him. "There a reason you asked me to get your textbook for you?" Corey asked sitting next to Skylar "Uh,just didn't feel like getting it." Skylar took the textbook and laid it on his desk "And for what reason?" Corey questioned "What's with the 20 questions?" he asked;annoyance appearing in his voice "Chill." Corey raised his hands up innocently Skylar sighed and looked down on his desk.He adjusted the cap on his head.Corey gave him a confused look.Not like his friend to be like that this early.Something had to be bugging him. "Didn't know you were tired," Corey said patting him on the back,"Rough time getting to sleep last night?" Thoughts of his night with Millie flashed in his head instantly.It was like a slideshow of what he did.The kissing,the taking off the clothes,all of it was branded in his mind;burning through his soul. "Look,I don't want to talk about it!" Skylar answered angrily not looking at him "Fine." Corey replied confused Skylar sighed and breathed heavily.Now he was taking his anger out on Corey.And he didn't even know why he was angry.This whole thing was taking a turn on his head and his emotions. "I'm sorry man." Skylar apologized breathing hard "It's fine." Corey nodded "I don't know what's wrong with me." Skylar admitted "Are you and Cassie okay?" Corey asked him "I.....................we..............." Skylar began and stopped He didn't know what things were with Cassie.He didn't know whether to say they were on a break or still together just not speaking.He didn't know whether to say he gave something to Millie that was reserved for Cassie.He knew he couldn't tell Cassie,but what did that mean for them? "Yeah?" Corey pressed "Cassie knows I love her." Skylar simply replied, turning back around in his seat Corey gave him a weird expression and then turned around to see Cassie standing in the doorway with one of her friends.Cassie's friend had her arms around her shoulder supportively.Cassie's eyes were deadlocked on Skylar.She was breathing hard and clearly debating something.Corey turned back around to see Skylar on his phone.When Corey turned back around,he saw Cassie leaving her friend following closely behind. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.Corey said in his head. "Hey,you sure thing between you and Cass good?" Corey asked once more This time Skylar didn't answer.Corey was going to ask again but the bell rang.Once the bell finished reading,Corey opened his mouth but the noise of the rest of the students filing in drowned him out. Finally,once it got quiet Corey tapped his shoulder and before he could speak the teacher walked in.Corey then decided to give up. " Whatever's wrong with you can wait."Corey finally muttered Scene 6 Violet annoyed by the constant tapping noise she heard beside her turned around to see it was Kendall.Kendall was anxiously tapping her pencil against her spiral notebook and it was driving Violet crazy.One thing that Violet could not stand was pestering noises.Yeah,the teacher was speaking loudly,but Kendall's tapping noise kept pushing itself in Violet's mind and it was bugging her nerves. "Kendall." Violet snapped in a whisper Kendall jumped and dropped her pencil.Kendall turned her head slightly and glared at Violet.Violet scoffed,rolled her eyes,and then bent down to give Kendall her pencil back.Kendall took the pencil back and gave Violet a look. Violet shook her head and then went back to note taking. But the tapping began again.Violet took a deep breath and tried to ignore it.After all,she was used to Kendall's annoying ways.She squeezed her eyes shut and then reopened them and tried to get back to work. Yet,after what felt like forever,when realistically was only 10 minutes,Violet decided that she could not do it anymore. "Would you stop it?" Violet hissed at Kendall Kendall turned her head slowly to see Violet glaring at her. Kendall then turned to see that no one else was paying attention to them.Kendall then gave Violet a confused expression. "What's your deal?" she whispered at her "My deal," Violet replied,"is that you won't stop!" "Stop what?" Kendall asked clueless "Tapping!" Violet hissed "Oh." Kendall replied looking down at her pencil Violet nodded looking at her.Kendall put her pencil on her desk.She loved her best friend,but she was seriously getting on her nerves. "Sorry." Kendall Category:Scripts in Part One Category:Scripts